The Scars Embedded Within
by Lemonlime09
Summary: After Skips tells Benson the "truth" about what he thinks about him, it results in Benson getting a broken heart. Now Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips must travel through Bensons memories and fix the one that causes him the most pain. (Rated T for some memories) Some slash between Benson and Skips ;)
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is from Bensons POV

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Lights flashed illuminating the dark room, in sync with my accelerated heart beat. Tipsy strangers bumped up against me as I tried to maneuver through the tight crowd. Standing on my tip toes, I tried to look past all the odd tall people. Where are Mordecai and Rigby? Muscle man and high five ghost? Skips? I already regret coming to Death's party, and I've only been here for fifteen minutes.

Rubbing my head, I could already feel a headache forming. Shoving and pushing people aside, I somehow ended up by the snack bar. Well, at least I'm not in the crowd anymore. I grabbed a glass of water, praying this would help with my headache. I felt a smack on my back, and stiffened. Whipping around, relief flooded through me. It was Rigby, and his lips were moving but I had no idea what he was saying. "What!?" Competing with the music was impossible, there was no way Rigby would ever hear me. "What?"! I repeated. He shook his head frantically and rolled his eyes. Pulling me by my arm, he yanked me into an unknown direction.

The whole park crew sat around Death and some other immortals in a isolated corner. People who I didn't know made me uncomfortable, but I was pulled relentlessly over here so I couldn't leave now. Rigby took a seat right beside Mordecai, but left a space beside him which I assumed was for me so I took that opportunity to sit down. I was sucked down into the green couch cushion, I let my head fall back and sighed in comfort. "Isn't this couch the greatest?!" Rigby jumped up and down on the couch, making the whole couch bounce. I growled and forced myself to sit up with straight posture. "Dude! Cut that out your making the whole couch bounce." Mordecai punched Rigby who began to snicker at what Mordecai just said, gosh he's so immature. "So what's going on?" The music was a lot more faded over here, so I didn't have to shout for anyone to hear me. "Playing a game of truth or dare, that has an awesome twist to it!" Rigby pumped his fist in the air, almost punching Mordecai in the process. It wouldn't do any harm to Mordecai though. "A twist! Ha! Like what? When you refuse to answer a question or do a dare you get pie thrown in your face?" I mockingly laughed. "Nah, that's so fourth grade! Talk about lame!" Mordecai dragged out the last word and him and Rigby laughed. "There's magical things here to actually make sure that you're telling the truth." I watched Rigby's brown eyes get wider with every word he spoke. "They're called truth pills." Death interrupted. I rolled my eyes and held back a insult. I hated Death, but this was his party and he knew things he could hold against me so I had to be polite. "A truth pill?" Hah, yeah right there's no such thing. "Yep, it's a pill that you take when someone asks you a question. The person who takes the pill gets the truth gruesomely ripped out of there living souls so that there's no possible way that they are lying." Death continued. "Sounds painful." Rigby looked off to the side and rubbed his arm. "Oh it's very painful." Death grinned evilly. "Sounds delightful." I didn't hold back the sarcasm in my voice. "Yes it is. So who wants to go first?" Death smiled and looked around the circle. Everyone adverted eye contact with the crazed man, suddenly finding the carpet much more interesting to look at. "Alright, I'll choose someone to go." Death clapped his hands together and looked straight at me. I swear if he calls on me I'm leaving.

His eye contact quickly switched to Skips. "Skips! Truth or dare?" Skips face stayed unfazed, he was so brave. "Truth." He mumbled. My eyes widened along with everyone else's. "Alright then." Death picked a pill from the pile of pills in the center of the circle. He tossed one at Skips, who caught it easily. "Ok, how do you feel about, oh, I don't know..." He searched around the circle and stopped right when he saw me. He laughed a little and I could see a dark plot forming behind his brown eyes. "Benson. Any interests in love with Benson?" I felt my face began to heat up with embarrassment, "Hey one question at a time!" I snapped. Death shrugged, "Whatever." Skips, shockingly, took the pill. Oh now I get to find out what he really thinks about me! I guess I'll get to see if I really have a chance with him. Rubbing my sweaty hands on my grey jeans, my heart beat pounded harshly against my chest with every second that passed by. I was expecting a "oh he's a good boss" or "he's alright but just as a friend" but the answer he gave was awful. "Why would I want a relationship with Benson, he's gross! He's also lonely, cat obsessed, and the only reason why everyone is friends with him is because he is our boss. If he wasn't then he wouldn't stand a chance being friends with any of us." Heard that one before. "I'm not even friends with the guy. Sure I talk to him, but it's all out of pity. Honestly, he's one of the saddest mortals I've ever come across and I've come across many. Are you telling me that he likes me? Ha! I'd rather be forever alone then go on a date with him. If it were up to the human race for us to repopulate, I would never! I'd rather let everyone die then be with him!" He scoffed. The whole part remained silent, somehow during this the music stopped and everyone was staring between Skips and I. Eyes lit up with anticipation of what was going to happen next. No one spoke a word, the only noise was Skips harsh breathing. I sat there trying to process everything that was just said, sure I've heard things before but never anything like this. All I was telling myself to do was not to make a big deal out of this, I should have seen this coming. Nothing ever turned out well in my life, why would I think differently. Of course someone like him wouldn't like me. I'm sad and a pathetic excuse for a person. My vision began to fog up, I was never good at calming myself down.

Breaking glass interrupted my thoughts, and I began to shake frantically. Air wasn't reaching my lungs, and little white dots begin to form in front of my hazy vision. I tired to stand and scream, but all that came out were tears. My knees wobbled and I fell to the ground, left to helplessly gasp for air like a fish out of the water. Oxygen was becoming scarce, and with one last shaky exhale I gave in. The last thing I saw was Skips face in horror and Deaths signature evil grin plastered on his scrawny boney face.

* * *

Please R&R so I can know how much you guys are liking the story so far! I'd love to here from you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the long awaited update! Thank you so much for the reviews, faves, and followers! I'm glad everyone is liking this so far! Your support is really helping me to continue this and proof read this way more so that it can be close to perfect. The paragraphs are big :O

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Everyone clear the way! I'm a doctor! No need to fear I will save the day!" A young man in a white coat walked down an already cleared path to Benson. "Actually I can-" "I think you've done enough, Skips." Death sneered as he laid a firm hand on Skips's shoulder. "Oh no! What's wrong?!" Pops cried out as he landed roughly on the floor besides Benson's cold unconscious body. Messy tears rolled there way down Pops pink cheeks and landed on Bensons red shirt. "Move back! You're getting the body wet!" Rigby laughed and Mordecai punched him. "Ow dude what the heck?!" "Not the time." Mordecai growled through clenched teeth. "Alright let's see what the problem is." The doctor grabbed a medical bag and reached inside frantically looking for medical supplies. Giving up on that tactic, he poured the bag out on the carpet to reveal children toys, candy, and a stethoscope. "Oh here it is! You see, it somehow got buried at the bottom of this here bag. During the party, I took it off after-" "Man! Just tell us what's wrong with Benson!" Muscle Man yelled while shoving a handful of cheese balls in his mouth. "Very well." Sticking the stethoscope up to Bensons chest, he began to mumble inaudible things to himself. After a while, he took the stethoscope off Bensons chest, and stood up from the ground. "Ok, after a few tests I have come to the results. He is currently unconscious." The party guests began to groan and boo the doctor. A few even threw some food at him. "That's it we're out of here!" An unknown person called out while leading the party guests out of Deaths house. "Are you kidding me? We waited five minutes for that! Benson is probably dying right now!" Rigby threw his hands down at his sides and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. His pissed off face matched everybody else's who were left in the room. "Dying?!" Pops began to sob again, and Muscle Man wrapped an arm around him to try his best to comfort the man. "Yeah you see, haha funny story. Well actually it's not really a hilarious tale, I'm not really sure how to say this." The doctor rubbed the back of his next, avoiding eye contact with the park crew. "What's wrong?" Mordecai's eye brow arched in confusion, the frown remained on his face. "I'm not a real doctor. I just came dressed as one for the party. Man that feels great to get out." The man placed both hands on his hips and straightened his posture.

Skips snatched the stethoscope off of the impostors neck and wrapped it around his own. Kneeling down beside Benson, he began to try and locate a heart beat. Skips dark brown eyes grew wide and his hand quickly reached down to Bensons wrist, trying to find a pulse. "What's wrong now Skips?" Mordecai was trying to keep his voice maintained and under control, but everybody could tell that he was nervous. "I can't seem to locate a pulse or a heart beat." "Oh no!" Pops let out a high pitch wail. "You!" Rigby shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the so called doctor who was currently trying to sneak out the door. "This is all your fault! If you just would've let us be we could have had time to save Benson!" Muscle Man nodded in agreement and grabbed a lamp that was conveniently on a table right beside him. "Yeah! Mordecai, Rigby, everyone really, I think it's time we taught this imposter a lesson!" Mitch began to stalk toward the man, but Pops shot out his arm halting him on the spot. "No! Violence won't resort to anything!" The elder yelled. "You're a lucky man." Muscle Man growled and slammed the lamp back on the table, causing the light bulb to shatter. "You're paying for that." Death mumbled, who shockingly looked sad with the turn out of events with Benson. "No guys! He's not dead!" Skips sighed out in relief. "Oh yay!" Pops giggled with glee while clapping his hands together. "Well if he's not dead, then why isn't his heart beating?" High Five Ghost shook in fear, he really did hate it when people got hurt. "He's going through heart break right now. His heart is literally shattered right now." Skips answered. "Whoa whoa what?! That can happen?" Mordecai's mouth hung open in a o-shape. "Well I'm not surprised with all the crazy stuff that happens around here." Rigby wiped the evidence that he was crying off of his face, and glanced the other way pretending not to be interested in what was going on right now. Everyone could see right through his little act, but pretended not to for his sake. "How do we fix him?" Pops looked around the small group, searching for the person who held the answer to his question. Everybody stared at Skips, so he did too.

Skips took a deep breath, and began to explain to everyone, "Well we have to go inside of Benson and relive through selected memories of his life. These memories will be important, and help us to learn more about him and how to fix the memory that caused his heartbreak. The last memory will be the event that happened before his heart shattered, which I think we all know what that memory is. By the end of all of his memories, we should now how to fix that memory." All Skips received back were a ton of confused faces, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You mean Benson is selecting the memories for us to see, how many memories will we have to be seeing?" Rigby crossed his small arms. "No, well I don't really know exactly who is selecting the memories. They're just selected from Bensons soul, his inside, it's confusing but point is they're not selected from Benson. How ever many of his memories that will be useful to us are how many we will be going to see. Once we get to the last memory of the party, we will know that we have reached the end." Rigby nodded slowly at Skips, "Ok, I guess that makes sense." "Rigby and I will go with you to Skips, we wouldn't want just one person going." Mordecai was expecting to get into an argument with Rigby for volunteering him into this mess, but shockingly didn't get anything from his short friend but another nod. "Alright I know how to get in, it just requires some help." Skips turned to Death, it was more of a demanded statement then a question. Grabbing three red pills out of his pocket, he placed them harshly into Skips's open palm. "Oh great more pills." Rigby rolled his eyes. "These will get us inside, all we have to is swallow them, hold hands, and say Benson." "Really Skips? Why do these type of things always require us to hold hands?" Rigby mumbled, receiving a punch from Mordecai. "Come on dude! This is for Benson!" Rigby grabbed Mordecai's hand, and turned away hiding his blushing face. Skips held Mordecai's hand and used the other hand to take his pill. Rigby and Mordecai followed his lead. "Benson." They all is in unison. "Good bye! I wish the best of luck to you all!" Pops called out while watching the trio vanish off into thin air to discover Bensons memories.

* * *

Did you catch the morby?! (MordecaiXRigby) at the end? I love that couple 3


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter! I didn't want to do any interruptions in memories, so I decided to dedicate this chapter to everything getting settled in Bensons memories place XD

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Beep beep beep. "Ugh what's that annoying sound?" Mordecai grumbled, finding himself on a cold wooden floor. "One of Bensons memories." A woman's voice echoed through the small bedroom. "AHH! W-who are you?!" Mordecai stuttered. The mysterious woman swiped her hand in the air, making time freeze. "Memory Management, you can call me Double M." "Whoa! You can freeze time?! Awesome!" Rigby jumped up from the floor. "No, I'm freezing a memory, not time. We are not in time right now, we are all in the past. In memories of Bensons." Double M replied. "Oh you must be a keeper of memories." Skips slowly got off of the floor and stood in front of Double M. "I'm glad someone noticed." Double M grinned. "So, you like keep track of Bensons memories?" Rigby stared at the messy woman in awe. "Yeah a keeper of memories. As you can tell it's a very stressful job, I'm a wreck right now! His whole past is going insane, memories flying all over the place! Only one person to take care of this all, me! It sucks, honestly I wish they had more people. Sorry I'm ranting, there's just not much people in and out of here, so not much people to talk to. I guess you're here to fix Benson, to make his life easier which will make my life a whole lot easier too." Double M tucked a loose strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear, it fell out of her messy bun. "Gosh! Blah blah blah! When is she gonna get to the memory part." Rigby whined to Mordecai. "I suppose the faster we get this done the better all of our lives will be." Rigby jumped, he wasn't expecting her to hear him. Mordecai laughed at his friend who sucked at whispering. "There's some stuff you need to know before we go memory browsing." Rigby groaned, and Double M ignored him and continued, "I will not be freezing or repeating memories. Each memory is significant in some way so you need to lay attention! If you miss one little thing, it can cause you to loose your friend. After each memory, you should talk to each other about what you think the significance of that memory was." "Wait! So if we don't get the significance of the memory right, Benson will die?!" Rigby's eyes grew wide. "Well the memories are helpful for fixing the memory, but also about learning more about him. Even if it's something little, it's still learning more about him and not only will you be using that to fix the last memory but preventing this from ever happening again. If you don't fix the last memory, then yes he will die. His broken heart won't be fixed." Double M let out a long exhale. "Any more questions before we began?" Double M asked. Silence was all she received, shrugging she resumed the memory.

Beep beep beep beep. Growling, eight year old Benson tossed and turned in his small bed piled with red and grey blankets. Ugh I know I have to get up but I really don't want to. "Whoa whoa whoa pause!" Rigby yelled. "Rigby shut up!" Mordecai screamed. "Skips, why are we hearing Benson if-" All Rigby got from Skips was a pissed off face and a shushing noise. Growling, Double M paused the memory. "You can hear his thoughts, he can't see or hear you obviously. You can hear and see him. Now I won't be pausing again, for the sake of Benson please don't do this again!" Rigby nodded sheepishly. "Will there be any other interruptions?" Everyone shook there heads. "Ok, maybe we should start this memory over." Rolling her eyes, Double M prepared herself for a long trip down Bensons depressing memory lane.

* * *

Let the memories began~


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long awaited update! Schools been bad and stressful for me. This is Bensons POV, I couldn't do it another way.

Enjoy! Sorry this chapter is boring...

* * *

Tossing and turning in my small bed, I listened to the annoying beeps of my alarm clock echoing throughout my bedroom. Slipping my hand out of the comfort of my red and grey blankets, I stretched my hand out and slammed my black alarm clock. Forcing myself to sit up, I knew that if I didn't get up I never would, I turned on my grey lamp which I quickly regretted. A bright light shined blinding me me. Shielding my eyes, I allowed my feet to hit the cold hardwood floor. Embracing myself to keep my shivering body under control, I looked at the time. 6:03 am, oh no I'm three minutes behind schedule! Rushing over to my dresser, I pulled out a pair of grey rolled up jeans and a plain red tee shirt. Tossing on my red shirt, and pulling on my jeans I hurried down the stairs.

Sliding into the all black kitchen, I found my whole family staring at me. "Your thirty seconds late." My mother snapped at me. "Sorry." I mumbled softly as I pulled out a chair and sat down besides my sister. "Do try to be properly dressed, meaning jeans fully on. Are you aware your zipper is down?" My father glared daggers into me, making me shrink back into my seat and blush a bright red. Fixing my zipper, I firmly grabbed my glass of water and gulped it down. The noise of silver ware clinking up against glass plates sliced through the awkward silence. Man, the ketchup is no where near me. Should I risk asking for someone to pass it? Exhaling through my noise, I knew I'd have to ask for what I wanted. "Can you pass the ketchup, father?" "What?!" My dad yelled. I tried again, getting the same result. "What?! Boy if you want something in life you have to YELL FOR IT!" He screamed across the table, making my ears ring. "Can you pass the ketchup?" I asked a little louder. Smiling, he slid the ketchup across the table. "Sure thing." I stabbed my fork into my cold scrambled eggs, same breakfast I had every morning. Along with a side of hash browns, a few green grapes, and a tall glass of water. Creatures of habit were what my parents are, same daily boring routine everyday.

After breakfast that ended at precisely six twenty, I grabbed my red converse waiting for me next to the door. Tying the thick white laces, I combed my fingers through my red hair. Letting out a shaky exhale, I began to examine myself in the dirty bathroom mirror. Another day of school, let's just get this over with. "Come on brother, we're going to be late for the bus!" My younger sister wailed. Rolling my eyes, I slipped my grey backpack on and headed toward the door. Red nails dug into my shoulders, halting me before I twisted the golden door handle. "Almost forgot your lunch." Hot breath attacked my ears, making me shiver in discomfort and disgust. Whipping around, my mother handed my sacked lunch to me. "Thanks." Snatching it, her brown eyes darkened and narrowed. Ignoring her glare I shuffled out the door and ran after my sister.

Cold air smacked me in the face, shocking me. I wasn't expecting it to be so cold. Rushing for the bus stop, my eyes widened when I saw the yellow bus start letting kids on. Running as fast as my legs would carry me, tears blinded me by the impact of the wind blowing me in the eyes. Panting, I reached for the bus bar and pulled myself up the stairs. "T-thanks" I stuttered and sat beside Nick. The bus driver just nodded and began to drive again. "That was a close one." Nick laughed. I growled, sympathetic much? Pulling my heavy backpack on my lap, I rested my head on it. Closing my eyes, I prepared myself for another awful day at school. Everyday was the same here, bad breakfast and a sucky school day. "Tired?" Nick asked. He never left me alone, it's like he felt the need to bug me and make pointless conversation. Sadly, he was the closest thing I had to a friend. Lazily nodding, I turned to look at him. Laughing he patted my head. "There there, I know what your going through. Well actually I don't, being in third grade we don't get that much homework." "I know but it's just thoughts in my head, constantly nagging me that keeps me awake at night." I whispered and shut my eyes again. "Well wake up, we're here." Sighing, I opened my eyes and slung my backpack on my back. Getting out of the large bus, I arrived at the place I dreaded the most. Well the second place I dreaded the most. Home was the first. School sucked, it wasn't necessarily classes or teachers that made it awful. It was my piers that I was unable to impress and befriend.

Watching my feet hit the concrete, I walked into school which had a warmer atmosphere then outside. "Whatcha got for lunch today?" Tommy, the classroom bully, pinned me up against a school locker. Handing my lunch to him, I knew there was no use in trying to protect it. Digging his hand and tossing out the parts of my lunch he didn't want, he was left with my mothers homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Well, all in all I give you a score of five. Your lucky you had these or else you would've gotten a harsh beating. See ya around, nerd." Waving the delicious cookies in my face, he walked off laughing with a group of his friends. Picking up my crushed lunch, I tossed the remains back into my bag. The school bell rang, causing me to gasp really loudly. I'm late! Not again! Before I could run, Nicks hand pulled the back of my short making me jump. "Slow down man! Let's just skip today. Who needs school! You've said it yourself it sucks." "No way!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes, "Your such a goody two shoes." "It's against the school rules!" I waved my arms frantically, it's like he didn't know what rules were. "Rules are for fools! Who needs them! I sure don't! What good are they?!" Nick snarled. "Rules keep everything in order, without them the world would be chaos! They're here to keep everything safe and school is important. School sets you up for your career and-" "Alright mom! Go to class if you want! I'm skipping though." With that being said, Nick stormed out of the building. It's a shame how no one realizes how important rules are, how come I'm the only one who seems to? Why is being bad so cool, what good will it do for your future? I know I'm only eight, but it's never to early to look toward your future? Or is what everyone tells me true, am I really to mature for my age?

* * *

More to come soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I hope this one is better then chapter 4! I didn't feel like chapter 4 was that good...

Enjoy~ (Bensons POV for memories)

* * *

"Wow even back then Benson was a nerd, I guess he's always been rule obsessed." Rigby snickered. Mordecai gave Rigby a disapproving look, but Rigby ignored him completely and continued, "I thought Bensons past was supposed to be really depressing. I mean sure, getting you're lunch cookies taken sucks but honestly it's not that bad." Double M's dark brown eyes narrowed harshly at Rigby, "This isn't all of the memory! It gets worse, seriously. Just pay attention, I'm skipping to lunch." Swiping her hand across the memory, the scene changed to lunch time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEMORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wonderful, Nick skipped school today. Where am I going to sit? Kids filled up the cafeteria quickly, meeting up with there own groups of friends. Clicks dominated each unsanitary table, only accepting there friends to sit with them. I knew I had control my facial expressions, I can't let everyone know how vulnerable and nervous I am! Come on Benson, just find an empty seat where no one can see you sitting alone like the total looser you are. Spotting an unoccupied seat at the end of a table in the corner of the cafeteria, I quickly snatched it. I pulled out my lunch and began to neatly unpack it. Thank the heavens I found this seat, this day is turning into a wonderful one! Right when I was about to take a bite out of my peanut butter sand which, some one poked me roughly in the shoulder. A dark shadow loomed over me, fear began to consume me. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I slowly turned around to find Tommy staring down at me grinning. "Hey ya nerd, you're in my seat." "R-r-right, s-sorry about t-that." Grabbing me by the rim of my red shirt, he yanked me out of his seat. All of Tommy's friends stood behind him, wearing the same menacing grin he wore. "Think you could just say sorry and walk away? Oh no! Now ya contaminated my seat, prepare to pay!" Tommy drew back his fist and punched me straight in the eye. Clutching my eye, I wailed out in pain. The whole cafeteria erupted into laughter and kids began to woot and holler. "Punch him again!" An unknown child yelled. Tears escaped down my cheeks and I could feel my face getting redder and redder with each second passing by. Embarrassment flooded through me. "Aww is the poor little baby gonna cry?" One of Tommy's friends mocked me, making everyone laugh harder. I wanted to run but Tommy held me back. He punched me again in the cheek, making me yell out. Pushing Tommy aside, tears fogged my vision making it hard to see where I was going. I fell and my face collided with the dirty cold floor. Blinking the tears out of my eyes, I stared up to see Tommy's leg extended out. He tripped me! "Wow! He's so clumsy!" Another one of Tommy's friends barked. Scrambling off the floor, I ran toward the door and pushed it open. "Let him go! He's not worth it!" Tommy's voice was the last thing I heard, along with the laughs of all my piers. I escaped to the bathroom, the one place I could be alone in with peace.

Placing my hands on the filthy mirror, I peered deep within my reflection. Blood and tears were plastered all over my face. The creeks of the sink handles being turned on echoed throughout the bathroom. The familiar feeling of cold water splashing on my face was refreshing. Watching all the blood and tears wash down the drain, I looked into the mirror again. A black eye was already forming, along with a nasty bruise and scrap on my cheek. Tommy's ring must have scratched me. Growling, I let myself fall to the chilly tile floor and rest my head on my knees. I'll just wait here until lunch ends, I should have just ate in the bathroom. Why does this always happen to me? I held in the sobs that wanted to flee, I had to be strong. After sitting there for awhile, the ending lunch bell finally rang. Making sure all the evidence that I was crying was removed from my face, I allowed myself to sigh in relief. I walked down the hallway alone, zoning out the children around me. I was stuck dealing with a grumbling tummy reminding me about the lunch I never ate. Why can't I fit in? What's wrong with me?

"Alright class! Listen up! Report cards are due back to me by Monday, no exceptions!" Miss Clarks obnoxious heels clicked across the classroom, tossing report cards to her students. Many of the children growled in dissatisfaction with the grades they received. The school I was in wasn't a very good one, academically and socially. The students were rude and the grades reflected there attitudes. "Good job Benny!" Miss Clark chirped, lightly placing my report card in front of me. Blushing at the praise, I mumbled a "thank you" to her. I knew she didn't here me though, no one ever did. I opened the envelope carefully, and scanned my report card over. A, a, a, and a B! Eyes widening, I did a second glance. Sure enough, I received a B in math. Placing my face in my hands, I found myself also displeased with my grades. Gosh my parents are going to kill me for this! The bell rang, signaling everyone that the day was over. "Class dismissed! Have a great weekend!" Miss Clark smiled wickedly at her students, knowing what was coming in store for them this weekend. I defiantly knew what was going to happen to me, and it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Are you liking this so far? Please let me know! I'd love to hear from you :)

TBC~


End file.
